Judgement Day
by purpledolpin05
Summary: "You are guilty for unspeakable crimes and your crimes are punishable by death." My blood went cold as I nodded, accepting my punishment. I could see the sad look of my family members, the relieved smiles of the Enemies…and the devastated look in her eyes. This is my punishment…It's my fate… (Roman/OC) [Takes place after the Attack, my AU ending]
1. Chapter 1

**Judgement Day**

 **Part 1: The Backstabbing Intruder**

 **Plot: - "You are guilty for several unspeakable crimes and your crimes are punishable by death." My blood went cold as I nodded, accepting my punishment. I could see the sad look of my family members, the relieved smiles of the Enemies…and the devastated look in her eyes. This is my punishment…It's my fate…**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah I am back with another Roman/Tracy story (It was supposed to be a one-shot but it ended up a story of its own), this one is a really sad one I got the idea from a dream a few months ago. I do see some good in Roman and Riker's family since there are far too many gruesome fics about Roman so he needs some love from my OC (Winks, also this 'love' is the 'I'm crushing on you' love not the lust definition of 'love')**

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med (Jamie), Lab Rats (Bob, Spin, Adam, Leo), or Elite Force. I only own my Original Characters and the idea of the story.**

* * *

 **Timeline: A few months after The Attack [Year: 2017]**

It took the Elite Force a while with the help of several students of the Bionic Academy and some of the superheroes in hiding, but they finally defeated the family of shapeshifters.

Chase had caught a familiar face betraying the Elite Force a few days back when he caught an intruder inside Mission Command.

"AJ? What are you doing here? Are you playing here, again?" Chase asked before AJ hide his tablet from the older Bionic's view.

"Uh huh" AJ lied with a smile.

Chase noticed there was something unsual about AJ's usual behavior.

"Is that the coordinates to Mr. Davenport's Facility Y?"

"Is that? Oh, I thought it was another mirror companies Mr. Davenport gets his mirrors from." AJ stated. Chase could tell something was wrong with the younger boy, before scanning the tablet with his Bionic eye.

 **PASSCODE: ACCEPTED**

 **REQUEST FOR [OBTAINING THE ARCTURION]: ACCEPTED**

"AJ, what are you doing?! Why did you hack into Facility Y to obtain the Arcturion? Who are you?!" Chase demanded.

"I'm sorry Chase. But I had no choice…" AJ looked at the floor, before he fell onto his knees and started to sob. "I just want to make him proud…"

"Who?" Chase demanded trying to restrain his anger.

"My father." AJ started to cry.

"Chase, are you scolding AJ for hacking your Bionics, again?!" the rest of his friends all came down.

"No, I caught him sneaking into Mission Command and he was hacking into Facility Y to obtain the Arcturion!" Chase stated, glaring at AJ. He showed everyone AJ's identity log.

 **Rodissiuss Andrews Junior**

"AJ, how could you?!" Bree demanded. "We _trusted_ you!"

"YOUR DAD IS RODISSIUSS?!" Kaz yelled as AJ started to cry louder, the boy was scared of being surrounded by the people his family assumed as the enemy; but whom he treated as friends.

" _Enough_!" someone stood between the younger boy. The girl was around 19 with messy black hair with bangs covering her right eye, and a faint scar on her left cheek.

"Tracy, let me get this traitor." Kaz warned, with a fire forming on his palm.

"He's _just_ a kid!" Tracy yelled, protective of the boy. "AJ, shh, it's gonna be ok."

"Stop defending him, he knows what he did." Kaz stated.

"He's 10 years old, and just wants his dad proud of him." Tracy rolled her eyes at the pyro boy, hiding a soft blush. "Just like his oldest brothers…"

"Why are you so defensive of AJ's family?" Skylar asked.

"Because I can relate to what AJ is doing since I helped Krane assassinate people and all." The girl defended. "That, and Rodissiuss' comics are the only thing that kept me going in Facility V when Krane was alive."

"We can use AJ to lure his family out to surrender." Chase suggested as the Elite Force nodded.

"Huh, with that idea of yours; can't we just trade in for an internship?" Tracy's little brother, Jones (18) the sarcastic but somewhat sadistic asexual teen asked, before Oliver frowned.

"Too soon?" Jones asked.

"I say we should hand AJ in to the authorities," Kaz stated. "Mighty Max will deal with him."

"Woah, hold it!" a few kids shouted, rushing in to defend AJ. There were a few familiar faces; Bob the bubbly blonde, Spin the feisty hurricane boy, Jamie the witty shapeshifter and Jenny (an OC) the cheerful ditzy bookworm.

"Kids, stay out of this!" Skylar told the children.

"AJ is just 10 years old, it's not his fault." Jamie defended. "and Likes recognizes Likes. I mean I never met my birthfather, but all I know is I will never be as screwed up as whoever the jerk did to my mom."

"AJ, STAY AWAY FROM JAMIE!" Spin hissed. Everyone else quickly gave the boy a look. Basically, Jamie and Spin have a mutual crush on each other but they are too stubborn to admit it.

"I meant I am a shapeshifter myself; not that I like him, shameless creep!" Jamie rolled her eyes as Spin sighed a bit.

"We're taking AJ to Mighty Max tomorrow. At least let the authorities do something about him." Kaz stated as everyone else nodded.

"Am I going to be cubed?" AJ asked, choking on his tears.

"No, no you're not." Jenny assured AJ.

"But Chase and Kaz seemed really angry at me." AJ sniffled.

"Well your sis Reese did dumped Chase, and sort of caused Douglas to have amnesia and broke a few ribs, which I gotta learn." Jones stated. "Does Reese feel comfortable at mentoring future dictators?"

"Jones." Tracy hissed.

"Ok, sorry." Jones apologized. "My point is, I don't blame your family for what they did, Trace and I know why your dad is all crazy, but he's still a dad."

"Can someone please tell my family how I am doing right now?" AJ mouthed over.

"Sure, we'll do it." Jones nodded back.

"Do you know where they are?" Jamie whispered.

"Right here, I have a photographic memory." AJ nodded.

"Meaning?" Bob asked.

"He's got memory powers," Jenny smacked the blonde's head.

AJ gave his hand over to Jones, and after a few seconds Jones nodded.

"Got it, AJ you can count on us." Jones assured as he smirked a bit, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"This will not end well." Tracy muttered, but hid a small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah this is gonna be a bit of a sad fic, you'll see how it goes. But this is sort of a different perspective of how justice will be served after the Attack.**

 **Chapter talk:-**

 **1 So, I think it would be cool if AJ has memory manipulation powers, since I was inspired by Brentinator's story with AJ being Roman's adoptive son, and I was like hey that's a good idea at making them family since Rodissiuss looks like an Eurasian and my only theory is that his wife is an Asian.**

 **2 Before anyone points fingers at Jones or Tracy; or the Junior League they have a good reason why they are a bit siding with the enemies. [Also Tracy has a crush on Roman, nuff said)**

 **3 Roman and Riker's family will be introduced in the story and will explain further in their family's history. I made up like 9 OC siblings for them.**

 **4 Jamie is from Mighty Med, AKA the FIRST SHAPESHIFTER OF THE SERIES. Lots of people don't really remember her, but she needs more character development also I ship her with Spin (Cough! Points at 'The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes' where I also added in who is Jamie's father)**

 **So anyway, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think of the story. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judgement Day**

 **Part 2: A Difficult Decision to Make**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow I can't believe I forgot to update this story! Thanks to everyone who read it, so if anyone doesn't know you can read the prequels of the story "Family Sticks Together" and a bit of "A Christmas Like None Other" for more details of Rodissiuss' family. So, reply to the review.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. AJ seems like a guy who's a technopath, a shapeshifter and a bit of memory powers. Well I like kids and I think the Fearsome Foursome would have helped their friend AJ rather than letting him die. JAMIE IS BOSS! Hope you will like this update.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med (Jamie), Lab Rats (Bob, Spin, Adam, Leo), or Elite Force. I only own my Original Characters and the idea of the story.**

* * *

Short to say, the family of shapeshifters/the Andrews household found out about what had happened to their youngest family member. Even though they had the List of superheroes in their hands, it was a difficult decision for them to make especially when their youngest sibling was being held captive by the Elite Force.

"Father, what should we do?" Reese asked her dad.

"Of all the things, AJ just had to infiltrate the Elite Force's hideout." A boy named Remus sighed. "I do not blame AJ trying to help out, but the boy sometimes never thinks past his actions."

"We should just keep tracking down the heroes." One of the siblings, Romulus suggested. "We can slaughter down the Elite Force to get our brother back."

"They better not hurt my baby brother!" Regina, their 16-year-old sister replied, growling a bit before accidentally setting Riker's ponytail on fire.

"Reggie!" Riker exclaimed.

"Sorry." Regina apologized.

"I WILL CHOP THEIR HEADS OPEN, DEEP FRY THEM AND FEED THEIR BRAINS TO SHARKS!" one of the 14-year-old twins, a young girl named Rainey exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"This is exactly why she should stop watching gore movies on movie night; or cook in general." Her brother, Ranger claimed

"I think we should reconsider our plans." Roman spoke up. "While we have the list of heroes, but now they've outnumbered us from 10 to 1 because of the extra help the Elite Force gotten."

"What are you saying?" Rodissiuss hesitated.

"I think maybe we should surrender." Roman sighed as he stated.

" _WHAAAAAAATTTT_?!" his family reacted.

"We never surrender!" his second youngest brother, a boy of aged 13 named Ricky claimed.

"This is already a war we are unable to win." Riker stated.

"you do know if we surrender, they will send father to jail; and we would all be separated and be in jail…" Rainey started to sob.

"Dad is the ringleader, so he will be suffering the most. I assume Mighty Max will cube him." Remus muttered.

"If we don't surrender, they will turn AJ in to Mighty Max and cube _him_!" Riker exclaimed. "Mom always told us that family sticks together."

That kept everyone silent at the mention of their late mother.

They heard a knock at the passage subway door. Roman went to open it; before he gasped in shock.

"DAD! IT'S RORY!" one of the 18 year old triplets, Rover cried out as Roger carried Rory inside. Rory was heavily injured and bleeding.

"Dad, this has gone too far, Rory is going to die out of concussion if we don't do something. Public already knows about us." One of the twins, Remus (Romulus' older brother) stated.

Rodissiuss hesitated. It was a difficult decision to make; whether he should risk the life of his youngest son to destroy the people who will eventually kill AJ, or surrender to save AJ's life.

"We can't give up now, we had half the superheroes at our mercy." Rodissiuss hesitated.

"But what is more important, dad? The safety of your family members; or those people who made fun of your loss?" Riker asked.

"Father, it's never too late to turn a new leaf. At least the judge jury will go easy on you." Ricky stated.

"May I help?" someone asked.

"Halt, who goes there?! Oh, sup girl." Rory was a bit worn up but he still winked at the stranger.

"Nice try, Rory," the hooded figure snorted, throwing an ice bag at his eye. "But you are so not my type."

"Right, because you're in love with Roman." Rover teased.

"Tracy?" Roman stood up before running to her and hugged her as he gripped her shoulders. "Where's AJ?"

"He's at the penthouse. The rest of the others are keeping an eye on him; good thing is they haven't sent him to jail yet. But they intended to contact Mighty Max tomorrow." Tracy replied. "I wanted to take him with me; but it was far too risky."

"Well at least you tried your best." Roman sighed a bit.

"Did anyone hurt him?" Reese asked.

"No, AJ is in Spin's room, but I can't say the same to AJ's friendship with Spin and Bob." The girl replied.

"I'm just glad AJ is safe." Riker sighed a bit in relief.

"Who is it? Is it your girlfriend?" Rodissiuss asked.

" _WHAAAAAT_? That's ridiculous, dad, shush!" Roman blushed a bit as he hissed at his dad.

"Wait just a sec, JONES GET IN HERE NOW!" Tracy nodded as she hissed at a boy who walked in.

"Wow, sweet!" Jones grinned. "Mr. Rodissiuss, sir, I happen to be interested in learning ways to take over the world, do you accept internships?"

"Not that, gosh, you and your crazy ambitions!" Tracy whispered over.

" _COOL_! Trace, your favorite superhero and future in-law just became my favorite supervillain." Jones whispered back as he smirked.

"Look, AJ will be sent to juvie if no one does something stat. The kid's got the skills to be the new technopath villain." Jones stated.

"Jones!" Tracy hissed as the boy shrugged.

"I'm just saying, AJ could be like, the next Wi-Fi." Jones claimed.

"Thank you for informing us that my youngest son is doing well." Rodissiuss nodded.

"But AJ is going to get arrested if we don't do something!" Regina stood up. "Father, this is AJ we are talking about, he's practically the baby of the family, next to Ricky!"

"I'M NOT A BABY, I'M A LITTLE MAN!" Ricky defended.

"But we can't give in so soon." Rodissiuss hesitated.

"What about mom? How would she have felt if she found out what you have become now?" Reese asked.

"Now's not the time to talk about your mother!" Rodissiuss hissed quietly.

"C'mon dad, we all know after mom passed away, you lost a part of yourself." Rainey stood up. "How would mom felt if she knows how you turned out? C'mon you used to be that happy dad who comes home and would play with us."

"Rina would have been very disappointed…" Rodissiuss thought for a moment as he replied

"Ahem, we have a triplet almost losing his hearing here?" Rory shouted.

"Shh!" Regina hissed.

"With all due respect, we have to get going." Jones whispered over.

"I see, well thank you for being here for support." Rodissiuss nodded.

"No prob, because when Trace here marries Roman, I will be inheriting the villainy dictatorship internship, that way it's like killing two worlds with one bomb." Jones smirked.

"Sis," Jones whispered to his sister.

"Fine, just give me one minute." Tracy hissed before walking over to Roman.

"So… you're leaving?" Roman asked.

"Yeah…I'll miss you though." Tracy looked away awkwardly.

"Me too." Roman gave her a sad smile, before he leaned in to hug the girl. "I'll be back for you someday, promise you'll wait for me?"

"Uh-huh, as long as it takes." Tracy blushed a bit.

"C'mon let's get going before anyone sees us. Sis, time to geo-leap home, not to get out-lawfully married!" Jones ushered.

" _Bro_! I'm only 19." Tracy smacked her brother's shoulder hissing.

"It was very awesome meeting you." Jones nodded.

"C'mon, time to go." Tracy sighed.

* * *

The duo bid their goodbyes before they went back to the Penthouse. Since the security has grown tighter after the whole Intruder incident, Jones suggested for them to just Geo-leaped using his Bionics.

"Nah, we're part shapeshifters, think we can try to teleport ourselves someday?" Tracy asked.

"Hhm…maybe I can be a more destructive swarm than all of the shapeshifters combined!" Jones smirked.

"Gross." Tracy shuddered at the thought. "You've already mastered your shadow manipulation at your shadow wolf pups who feed on fear."

"I was just kidding!" Jones laughed. "maybe?"

"Whatever, let's just hurry, if Chase finds out of us leaving this late he will be really mad." Tracy ushered.

* * *

What the rest didn't know is that someone had been spying on Rodissiuss and his family and the Chimokuri duo while they were talking.

"Now, this is going to be very interesting to show the Elite Force." The mysterious person smirked as they looked at the pictures of Roman and Tracy interacting, along with a video clip of the two siblings talking to Rodissiuss and his family.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Oh no, the drama is real, folks! Who would the mystery person be? I won't reveal much of the next chapter but there will be a lot of conflict. I drafted out this one shot a while back before it turned into another story. (gotta stop on this habit)**

 **Let's hope AJ's family can save him before the kid gets cubed, he's too cute to be cubed. (sorry I like kids, nuff said)**

 **So thank you for reading, feel free to fave, follow, or review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


End file.
